


Drinking Won't Solve Your Problems, but it Will Help You Forget Them

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: After losing his lover, Takasugi finds comfort in drinking sake with a geisha named Ouno.[for bantaka week]





	Drinking Won't Solve Your Problems, but it Will Help You Forget Them

**Author's Note:**

> For Bantaka Week. Prompts for today are music and alcohol so I used both. Ouno was inspired by irl Takasugi's geisha lover, like Oryo and Ikumatsu who were inspired by irl people too. That said, I don't promise to make her exactly like irl Ouno.

As if following the rhythm of the rain, the woman played her shamisen. The song she played was melancholic, with a bittersweet aspect; she was telling how it pained her to be parted from the one she loved and how she longed to see that person again; yet it had a tune showing gratitude for having met them and the faith in her beliefs, that that person would come back. If they didn't, it was alright too. Her memories were enough to make her happy.

When the woman moved her eyes from the window, she saw a man watching her. She hadn't noticed he was there before, distracted playing.

“So you came, Takasugi-san?” the woman asked, even though she had no doubt he would come that day.

They didn't plan it. Takasugi just showed up every time the sky… the world, was like that. Lost, looking for something. The geisha wasn't so sure she had what he needed, but she still welcomed him with open arms.

“Of course. I missed you, Ouno,” Takasugi said. Ouno didn't buy any of that.

“Liar,” She whispered. Takasugi either didn’t listen or paid it no mind.

Ouno put her shamisen away and got up, searching for something in the room.

“So what will you have tonight? Just tea? Or  _ sake _ ?”

Takasugi thought for a while. 

“ _ Sake _ ,” he said. “Will you pour it for me?”

_ I knew it _ , Ouno thought. In nights like that, sake would be his answer.

“Of course!” She replied, looking almost offended by Takasugi’s question. “What kind of geisha would I be if I failed in doing one simple job?!”

Takasugi laughed, amused. There was something about his laugh that worried Ouno. He was laughing, but his eye always had a sad look.  _ It must be hard for him. _

“Ouno.”

She heard Takasugi calling her.  _ Did he notice her staring? That wasn't good. _

“Yes, Takasugi-san?” She asked, getting a cup and sake for him, who watched her while sitting still.

“Can you play a little for me? I like the way you play your shamisen.”

Ouno smiled kindly.

“Of course. But make sure to watch me, ok?”

And with a soft smile, Takasugi answered.

“Yeah.”

After serving him sake, Ouno sat down next to the window again and played the shamisen. A special song for Takasugi only. Ouno didn't know much about what he had been through, except the things he told her about, like a dead lover. She didn’t know how and why they died and even their name was a mystery. Still, she wanted to be of help somehow, even if she couldn’t understand Takasugi’s pain.

Takasugi took a sip of his sake while watching Ouno. It made him relax. She really was good at it—at the shamisen, and at being there for him. 

Ouno knew he didn't see her because he was interested in her, in truth, she wondered if he was even interested in women. But she didn't dislike being with him and sincerely cared about his well-being.

“Ouno, that's enough.”

Hearing that, the geisha ceased her song and came to her customer’s side again.

“How was it, Takasugi-san?” Ouno asked, looking for praise. She was nervous, still. Because she knew how music was important for Takasugi.

“Amazing. Thank you.”

Ouno smiled, proud like a child.

“Now come closer,” Takasugi asked. “I want to rest.”

The woman got surprised. It was too soon for that, wasn't it?

“Would you like to sleep?” She asked, trying to make sure she hadn’t misunderstood. “It's too early, I didn't even get to hear you talk,” she complained.

Takasugi yawned, resting his head on Ouno’s lap.

“It's because I can only sleep when I'm with you. You are like a mother, did you know?”

“What, a mother?!” Ouno asked, shocked. “I have yet to be 20 years old!”

Takasugi chuckled.

“That's not what I mean. You remind me of my mother.”

“Oh,” Ouno exclaimed, a little embarrassed. She then began to caress Takasugi’s hair.

“Tell me, then. How was your mother? Was she beautiful?”

Ouno could see a small smile appearing on Takasugi’s lips.

“Yeah, she was beautiful. She would sing for me sometimes.”

“Sing?”

Takasugi looked happy remembering, so Ouno kept asking.

“Yes. She had a very pretty voice and would sing for me every night so I could sleep well. She also knew how to play the shamisen and taught me.”

Ouno smiled, glad to see Takasugi in a good mood.

“She seems like a nice person.”

“She was,” Takasugi answered proud. “Very kind too. But she died too early. Then my dad got mad and started to treat me badly.”

“Oh no, that's terrible!” Ouno exclaimed, feeling sorry for him.

“It was. But that's long ago. I already forgot about it.”

“I see,” Ouno said, not forcing the subject. Takasugi would say what he wanted to say and that was enough.

“To tell you the truth, I have been dreaming of that person,” Takasugi confessed.

“That person?” Ouno asked, confused.

“That person that I couldn't protect. Well, that's a lot of people, but this one I thought I would have by my side forever.”

“Mm…” Ouno muttered, not sure of what to say but not wanting Takasugi to stop either.

“I thought I would be fine if that person was gone, since I was just using them. But in the end, I feel lonely. It’s not fair. It’s my fault they are gone, in the first place.”

Ouno stroked Takasugi’s hair. She didn't know what to say, but maybe the touch would be better than words at that moment.

“If you were using them, then I'm sure they knew,” Ouno said, deciding to take a risk. “And yet, they let you use them, didn't they? So it's not your fault. It's a decision they made alone.”

Of all his possible reactions, Ouno didn't expect Takasugi to laugh.

“You are right. It was their decision. They wouldn't stop even if I told them to. Honestly… what a difficult person.”

“What?!” Ouno exclaimed. “Look who is talking, Takasugi-san!”

And Takasugi, again, laughed.

“... Did you love them?” Ouno asked, unable to stop her curiosity.

Takasugi got quiet. His expression showed that he got hurt, but then, a small smile appeared on his face.

“Yes, I did.”

“Then that's enough. I'm sure they knew.”

Ouno smiled. 

It didn't take much for Takasugi to fall asleep on her lap. Looking at his face again, the geisha could see he had a peaceful expression. That was a relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do with this fic, until my friends told me I could post it for Bantaka Week. While Bansai doesn't appear in this fic, I hope it's clear that Takasugi is talking and thinking about him.


End file.
